


welcome to the literature club!

by sinnamonn



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonn/pseuds/sinnamonn
Summary: after joining the literature club, it feels like things will only get better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on an old idea of mine i had before i finished my first playthrough

[one]

Sayori has always been such a cheerful person.

Everybody in your school either sees her as the kind, happy-go-lucky girl or the clumsy girl, but nobody can ever bring themselves to hate her, no matter how annoying they find her.

In fact, she's so kind she offered to help build up a club from the bottom - even if she has no interest in the club's focus itself.

You're so lucky to have her. She has always been around, although you've never really come to appreciate her until recently, when she decided to drag you into joining said club. The Literature Club.

Now, maybe you have little interest in literature as well, but you can say that, after a few days, you've come to be grateful for the club. It's allowed you to spend more time with Sayori, which you enjoy more now.

You locked yourself away throughout the years, and, now that you're starting to be around her more, you regret ignoring her for such a long time. Such a sweet person doesn't deserve that from their so-called best friend.

Hell, her joyful attitude even starts to rub off on you a bit, when before, it just agitated you.

You've always wondered how she stays so happy all the time. You wonder if that will ever change.

But, knowing Sayori, she'll always stay the same, happy person.

[two]

Yuri seems to prefer staying away from others. A lot.

Obviously, you can't say anything about this, considering your record of avoiding people. But she barely interacts with the rest of the club, instead staying off to the side, reading.

You decide to change that, one day offering to read with her. You're surprised she even agrees, and you're more shocked when she goes into explaining the book.

You never expected her to enjoy something so dark. She just doesn't seem like the person. Maybe you're not used to this type of media, but the descriptions make you feel horrified. You wonder how she can handle reading it.

Maybe she has other secrets. You know it isn't your business, but now you're curious.

You soon find out about her interest in knives. At least you found this less gruesome and more intriguing.

You _do_ wonder if there's another reason she loves them the way she does besides finding them fascinating. Given her disturbing taste in books, you briefly wonder if one day she'll go crazy.

But you brush away the thought. That was just stupid. She seems she wouldn't be able to harm anybody, given how you barely even hear her raise her voice. Not to mention she's one of the most stable people you've ever met.

So you continue to indulge Yuri in her more concerning interests. After all, it isn't hurting anybody.

[three]

Natsuki is the most easily angered person you've become friends with.

Well, maybe she doesn't consider you a friend, but it feels like it to you. And maybe she only holds that spot because she's one of the few friends you have.

But the point still stands - she snaps at you often, not hesitant to push you aside or punch you when you're annoying her. You've gotten used to it; you've dealt with worse people, and you know that, unlike those people, she is actually a sweet person behind her tough exterior.

Some days, you'll read her favorite manga, Parfait Girls, with her. She's the only person you know that enjoys manga as well, and it seems to be the same the other way around, as she's complained about others teasing her for it.

And yes, maybe her manga isn't the best you've read, but you would hate to let her down.

Once, after you asked why her manga stays in the clubroom, she briefly mentions her dad - she says he wouldn't like it kept in her house, and you want to ask why, but judging from her tone, she probably would just punch you instead of answering.

You end up forgetting about this eventually. However, after making cupcakes with her for the festival, she sounds sligtly panicked as she says she has to go home. She says she has to eat all her dad makes, and you have a dark feeling creep up on you.

But there's nothing you can do. So she leaves, and you watch her go. You're now very worried about her, but it soon goes away as if something had removed it.

You're sure she'll be okay.

[four]

Monika is the most admirable person you know.

She's the most popular girl in your school, somehow managing to balance being in several clubs and still being top student.

Although, maybe she isn't in many clubs anymore. In fact, you think she dropped all of her past ones to make the Literature Club.

You don't know why - but then you consider, since the club is small, maybe she would prefer to be in a quieter place than the rest of the clubs. You wouldn't blame her.

You vaguely remember being in the same class as her last year, and you were shocked to learn she was the president of the club Sayori forced you into.

It seemed that, instantly, you felt more relaxed around her. Even though you won't admit it, you weren't very calm on the way to the club, but after seeing Monika, your nerves calmed down.

Her bright green eyes shone, her voice ringing throughout the room. You thought, maybe you shouldn't be this comfortable around her this soon, as it takes you a while to warm up to people.

But somehow, you know you can trust her.

[zero]

The atmosphere of the club is bright, even if there are only five of you. It's a stark contrast to your stressful classes, and one that you come to appreciate.

Even though you didn't want to be here initially, you're very grateful you're here. You're grateful for the time to relax, even if sharing poems gives you just a bit of anxiety. You're grateful for the girls, who, even though you haven't known most of them long, you feel as if you've known your whole life.

The club is now the best part of your life. Yes, maybe it wasn't too impressive, but it broke you out of your monotonous lifestyle.

You feel like things will go better from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for talk of all the fucked up stuff in this game

[one]

You wake up with a headache, your mind feeling foggy. You force yourself to wake up and get ready for another day of school.

After finishing your routine, you walk outside and flashes of bright blue eyes and peach hair flash through your mind.

You feel as if you need to wait on somebody.

Freezing, a person forms in your head. She looks so familiar, too familiar, and yet you know you've never seen her in your life.

A name forms in your mind but breaks, stuck at the tip of your tongue. Your headache intensifies.

You turn to stare at the house beside you, and a brief image of a girl hanging from the ceiling runs through your head.

But then your train of thought stops, like somebody abruptly freezing a record player. Suddenly, you can't remember what you were just thinking about, or why you're standing, frozen, staring at the house next to you.

After all, it's been empty for years.

[two]

Yuri's grip on her sanity has been slipping more and more every day.

You've only known her for a few days, but you've never seen a person this obsessed with anybody. And the fact that she's obsessed with _you_ creeps you out.

You wouldn't mind her being in love with you, sure, but this is just unhealthy. She's already yelled at Natsuki and Monika, forcing you away from them to be around her.

And the fact that she harms herself to the thought of you is less than flattering. You still remember when Monika told you, saying you should stay away from her.

But you couldn't - whenever you try to get away from her, she just makes you be around her. Staying around another girl caused them to get yelled at until they let you leave.

Hell, she told Monika to kill herself, for fucks sake!

And now? Her laughter rings through your head, her confession fresh on your mind, the only thing to distract yourself from the image in front of you.

At this point, there's no way you can get out of the school. It's been too long, and you don't think you would be able to move anyway. You're numb, staring at the body in front of you.

You stay at the club all weekend, watching Yuri's corpse rot.

[three]

Natsuki at least retains her stability as you know her. Mostly.

The first day, before Yuri begins to pull you away for herself, you began reading Natsuki's manga with her. You can't concentrate on it. You haven't been able to concentrate properly for days now.

The only thing you can keep in your head right now is how Natsuki, static lacing her words, said her dad would beat her if he found her manga. You somehow aren't worried. It feels as if something plucked emotions from you.

But you begin to focus just a little more when she falls asleep on you suddenly. As much as you don't hate it, it's completely out of character for her, and you know she would kill you if you let her stay there, so you shake her awake.

She eventually opens her eyes, but instead of moving, she collapses on you. Static fills the air, and her face begins to glitch.

You think you're just really, _really_ sleep deprived.

Monika comes over, explaining what had happened - Natsuki had passed out from malnutrition.

You know you should be worried. You _want_ to be worried. But it feels as if an outside force is stopping you.

When she walks into the club after the weekend, you don't listen to what she's saying. You only pay attention to her high-pitched screaming that gets cut off her puking and running off.

The sound of her neck snapping still is fresh in your mind.

[four]

Monika's eyes are as bright as ever. Throughout the other girls dying, or going through terrible things, and despite the world falling in on itself, they've never lost their shine.

She still looks confident. Despite everything, her presence still brings comfort, as if she can fix everything.

But then her smile drops and she sighs. She begins speaking, and you find it easy to listen to her. The fog clogging your mind clears as she explains everything.

_You and I are in a game for other's entertainment, and I've been forced to kill everybody else to get to the person controlling you. I thought I had a choice, but we've been forced through this dozens of times, and I realized that, even when I thought I did, I've never had any control._

_So that's why I'm doing this. To stop any of us from suffering anymore. Goodbye, Player. I hope you enjoyed torturing us._

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. She stays like that - until the walls start dissolving, until the desks glitch in and out of existence.

Monika opens her eyes. The tips of her skirt and hair are disappearing, and fast. "Oh, and MC? I'm sorry I had to put you through all of this."

She gives a weak smile, and she soon disappears completely.

The floor fades from under your feet, and soon your fingers are glitching away, and your feet and legs and arms and your entire body screams out in agony it's the worst thing you've ever felt like if somebody had pulled your organs out one by one and you wish it would end.

And yet, despite everything, you aren't scared. You actually feel more at peace now then you can remember ever being, as if you felt all along this was going to happen.

Memories flash through your head - Sayori's suicide, Yuri's insanity, Natsuki's glitching - dozens and dozens and dozens of times. There are happier ones, and those you wish you could forget.

It doesn't take long for the rest of you to disappear, but the whole time whatever's left of you feels like it's being ripped apart - which isn't very far from the truth.

Your last bit of consciousness fades.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And everything loads again.

[zero]

Hg;£O$QqAxL°J¿ŷrP%ŵ9sZú;0%À)Öฯl0¿ô]Ébã%Q

You wake up with a headache.

You force yourself up, wondering why you feel like shit. Your mind feels fuzzy.

You walk past your house, ignoring the empty house nextdoor. It's been that way for years.

Somehow, you make it through another monotonous school day without bashing your head against any walls. You're ready to go home, but you feel the need to go somewhere else.

It's stupid, and you don't know why, but the urge is so strong you make your way past the rushing crowds and to the third floor, the floor reserved mostly for clubs.

You thought momentarily to join the Anime Club, but thought against it. You didn't like to be around big crowds.

You walk through the hall and something makes you stop in front of one specific door. It's closed, and the inside is dark.

You peer in through the window on the door. The room looks painfully familiar, and you feel the urge to walk inside and stay there.

You feel dumb. There's no reason to, and you aren't allowed to anyway. Yet a dull ache fills your chest anyway as you stare into the room.

You force yourself to look away. You'll be here forever at this rate.

Still, you can't help but look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ddlc but everybody's dead /never existed and it's just a dabble of you walking by what should've been the club room
> 
> if ur confused: monika realized the game was being played over and over so she deleted everybody without deleting the script so the game would just be mc going through his boring ass life n the player wouldn't wanna play anymore


End file.
